The Last One Bites The Dust
by CutelittleMouseygirl
Summary: I see the rage in my friend’s cold, crimson eyes, as she cocks back her foot to kick the helpless victim’s head, punishing him for another that took the life of her mother and father. I don’t have time to react before I hear the sickening crunch-crack.."


_**Mouseygirl: Honestly, I REALLY have to quit reading those creepy character death fanfics…**_

_**Maria-Gem: (reads my story, "Hello") My dad (luckly) wasn't stupid enough to give me a knife until I'd gotten over the shock mostly. I still will never forget Sapphire.**_

_**Mouseygirl: whatever, This one is about one of my other OCs, Sprint the Hedgehog. She is 14 years old in this fic, and it takes place right after a battle. Sprint's brother and sister are Speed Racer Hedgehog and Samantha Rose.**_

_**Maria-Gem: At least I don't die in this one… I think.**_

* * *

"_Why"_ was the everlasting question that ran through my head. _"Why did it have to be them? Why did I even think it would be fun here? Why am I, the youngest of three, the only one of my family left?" _I could only think of one answer. Fate. Destiny. Whatever you call it, it still means the same thing to me. I was separated form my real family at birth and then the nurse who raised me for six months died in a house fire. Until I was almost six, I lived in Green Hill Orphanage. I had no friends. The headmistress said that none of the "kids without a past" ever got any friends. Then I met Speed Racer Hedgehog. He said that he was the oldest in a set of triplets, but his youngest sibling had not survived birth, at least, that's what his mom said. I said that I didn't know anything about my real family. He took me home, they ran some tests on me, and confirmed that I was the "long lost triplet."

Now, here I am, Sprint the Hedgehog, standing in the smoking ruins of Emerald Hill City. The smoke stings my emerald green eyes, making them water, the tears dripping onto my blood-stained, tattered, pink T-shirt. I reach up to rub my eye, and my once-white, fingerless glove leaves a dirty red smear across my lavender fur. I see one of the Rat-Egg loyalists look weakly up at one of the other Freedom Fighters. Maria-Gem Hedgebat. I see the rage in my friend's cold, crimson eyes, as she cocks back her foot to kick the helpless victim's head, punishing him for another that took the life of her mother and father. I don't have time to react before I hear the sickening crunch-crack of the mobian's skull being smashed in by the cold, steel rocket-shoe.

"That was the last of 'em… let's see who's down then get back to HQ." I feel Maria-Gem's tough leather glove on my hurt shoulder. I cry out in pain, making the black hedgebat remove her hand instantly. Maria-Gem may be mean in a battle, but she's really not that bad. "What happened?" I hear her voice, but not her words as I see him. I scream and rush across the field at my full 100 mph to make sure that my brother is still alive. I hear the swush-swush of Maria-Gem's rockets behind me, but only by a bit.

As I slow down, I start to trip over the ragged end of my long, pink skirt. I stop completely in front of the indigo hedgehog that so resembles our father. I see the Ratbot blaster wound in his back, but only for a second as my eyes fill with tears. Maria-Gem puts her arm around my non-injured shoulder. Suddenly, I hear evil laughter and I turn around, tears still streaming down my cheeks. It's Kurri Rattington. The one who ruthlessly killed most of our force. _"She did it," _I think to myself, _"She killed my brother, and probably my sister, too!" _

I'm suddenly blinded with rage, the only thing I can see, think about or hear is Kurri's cruel laugh. I start to launch myself in a spindash towards her, but Maria-Gem stops me.

"Don't do it, remember what happened to Sunny when she tried that same thing with a Ratbot?" My friend sends me into a ten second flashback, though to me it seems like ten days.

**Sunshine Willows Echidna, the youngest daughter of Knuckles and Tikal, despite her harmless looks and attitude, could really hit hard… literally. I saw her take down a loyalist with one punch to the head. Then heard her Chaos Chao, Washcycle, squealing for help. She saw that the source of the chao's cry was a Ratbot about to toss the poor thing into a fire. Sunny rushed at the 'bot with a cry of "LET HER GO, YOU BAD ROBOT!!!" I shut my eyes as I heard the sound of the laser blast and then the echidna's final scream of pain. Soon after, I heard the little chao's screech as she was incinerated.**

I feel Maria-Gem shaking me and yelling something about getting away now, 'cause Kurri's coming with her steamroller. I Then feel myself shoved the side and a disgusting crunching noise, along with the screeches of one who's having multiple bones broken. I open my eyes and to my horror I see Maria-Gem slowly getting flattened by the steamroller. I'm still in a stupor, too dazed to make any move to save my friend as she's slowly crushed to death. Kurri leaves off right as she's about to smash the hedgebat's skull, which would kill her. Instead, the fiend chooses to let Maria-Gem suffer and suffer until she dies of some other cause. I growl and make a gesture which would get me in big trouble if Mom knew that I'd used it. Kurri just laughs and gets lifted back up onto her mother ship.

I run out into the road, falling and getting my dirt smeared face even dirtier as I rush to aid my friend. Dad can use Chaos Power, so why shouldn't I be able to? I can see just how bad the damage is from this close. Blood is seeping out Maria-Gem's ears, nose and mouth. She spits out some of the crimson liquid. I reach out to the blue chaos emerald beside her, but a raspy voice stops me.

"Don't… I'd rather die now that live all alone for the rest of my life…" I feel the tears start again as I take my friend's hand. "Don't bother, I can't feel anything below my neck. She broke it." I still hold on to her as her head relaxes and a smile stains her lips. She must have just seen her sister, mom and dad again.

I stumble forward to the mangled body of the young fox-rabbit and pry the Ratbot Blaster out of her stiff, cold hand. I pull the trigger and hear the laser fire. The last thing I remember is my family, my father, Sonic the Hedgehog, my mom, Amy Rose, and my brother and sister, Samantha Rose and Speed Hedgehog. Speed and Dad wearing almost identical smirks, Samantha with her gentle smile, and my mother winking and side hugging Dad, a small grin on her face. Then the world goes black.


End file.
